


Noisy Bottom Patrick Stump

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Underage - Freeform, in some places i guess, pwp with jailbait patrick because I am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently, Pete's favorite activity is fucking his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy Bottom Patrick Stump

**Author's Note:**

> *tears* I am trash enjoy this pwp of jailbait patrick being a noisy little bottom

Currently, Pete's favorite activity of the day is fucking his boyfriend. His barely legal, five foot four, perfect boyfriend. Of course, he loves cuddling with him and holding his hand and talking to him, but he absolutely loves fucking him.

Pete decides that he wants to fuck now. They've been in the van for forever and he's horny because he's fucking twenty two years old and Patrick isn't making it any better because he's sucking a lollipop, lazy slurps and obscene pops that have Pete's dick twitching in his jeans after ten minutes.

He tries to lay down and forget about his aching dick, because he doesn't want to fuck Patrick while Andy and Joe are in the van. They've already banned sex in the van, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Pete eventually resigns himself to laying down, feet propped on Patrick's lap and a pillow over his crotch. 

Pete watches Patrick lick the lollipop, admiring the way his pink tongue curls around the cherry red. He takes it into his mouth and sucks, gazing at nothing in particular. Pete watches him until he's about two seconds away from shoving a hand down his jeans and jerking off, and then he buries his face in another pillow.

Patrick, ever the oblivious seventeen year old, continues to suck on the lollipop.

//

Finally, finally they stop at their destination. Pete helps unload all the equipment and helps carry it in, but once that's done he grabs Patrick and marches him to the van. Ignoring Patrick's confused protests, he shoves him against it, knocks his hat away, and fists a hand in his hair, leaning in and kissing him. Patrick stills, but then melts and kisses back, opening his mouth and allowing Pete's tongue in. It's hot and wet and dirty, with a little too much teeth, but fuck if the lazy slide of their tongues against each other isn't hot.

Pete presses a knee between Patrick's thighs, earning him a startled gasp. Patrick's hard already, and Pete nearly chuckles. It doesn't take much to get his boyfriend hard. He grinds against him, moving his lips from his to his pale, pale neck, sucking on his fluttering pulse point. Patrick's head thumps back against the van and he whimpers as Pete bites down. Pete's discovered he has a thing for biting.

"Pete," Patrick whines, hips moving deliciously. "We're seriously doing this now?" He asks in an attempt to be a dick, but his hazy lusty eyes give him away. In response, Pete tugs on his hair, drawing a gasp out of him.

"Fuck yes." Pete replies in a low voice. He's hard and horny and he wants Patrick now. "Get in the van." Patrick complies, opening the door and climbing in. Pete gets a perfect view of his ass, lush and filling his jeans. He wants to sink his teeth into it, but he doesn't know how much time they have. 

He climbs in and closes the door, locking the van. Andy and Joe have walked in on them before, and Pete will murder someone before it happens again. Patrick sprawls across the seats, gazing at him with excitement and lust. Pete tugs his shirt off and slides over to Patrick, straddling him and tugging his shirt off. Patrick allows this, raising his arms so Pete can slip it off.

Pete drops his hands to his milky chest, enjoying the contrast between the porcelain and the tanned skin. Patrick licks his lips and moans when Pete pinches a nipple. "Pete, come onnnn." Patrick whines, eyes fluttering. Pete's hands move lower to his belt, tugging it open and moving his jeans down lower, along with his boxers.

Patrick's leaking, a little bit of precome slipping out of the head of his cock. "Fuck, you're so hot." Pete groans, pushing his own jeans down. Once he's naked he helps pull down Patrick's the rest of the way. Patrick wriggles his hips as he does so and Pete watches his cock bounce. He's so fucking hot, Pete doesn't know how he got so lucky.

"Lube?" Pete asks, straddling him again. He leans over and grinds down, swallowing Patrick's moan as their cocks touch. Pete needs to hurry and stretch him open, he's not going to last if Patrick keeps making those noises.

Patrick waves his hand around in the air before gasping out, "My bag. There." He flaps a hand towards the floor and Pete hates that he has to move off of his boyfriend to dig around for the lube. He finds it and crows, uncapping it and slicking two fingers up.

"How do you want it?" Pete asks, voice shot. He's leaking now and he's going to throw himself out of the van of he comes before he has a chance to fuck Patrick. 

Patrick bites his lip, a motion that nearly makes Pete keel over, and says, "I wanna ride you." That makes Pete's cock twitch and he nods, lifting Patrick's leg and throwing it over his shoulder. He uses one hand to spread Patrick's cheeks, focusing in on the pretty pink hole that's just begging to be used. Pete shoves two fingers in him, enjoying his whimper. 

Every time they do this, Patrick acts like he's a fucking virgin whose never been touched. He gasps at the slightest stretch, begging for a third finger before long. Pete obliges him, drizzling more slick and thrusting it in him.

He crooks his fingers towards himself and Patrick's hips rise, a sob escaping his lips. Pete groans at the hot, right vice around his fingers and slides them out. He can't wait any longer. "Hurry, hurry the fuck up and sit on my dick." Pete moans as he slicks himself up. Patrick nods and rises off the seat. Pete sits back against the seat, watching as Patrick clumsily straddles him and grabs his dick. The tightness of his grip makes Pete moan again, and Patrick gives him a slight little smirk. 

Then he's sinking down slowly, gasping like a virgin as Pete enters him. Pete helps him, gripping his fleshy hips and digging his fingers in, lowering him into his cock gently. Once he's seated completely on his cock, Patrick leans forward and pushes his forehead to his, hair sweaty and breathing heavily. "Pete, you're so big." Patrick whimpers, like he hasn't ever taken Pete's cock before.

"You're so fucking tight." Pete breathes back in response. Patrick laughs then, the hot, tight grip around his dick tightening even further. Pete groans long and low at the feeling. Patrick knows exactly how to fuck him up. "God, you're such a little whore for me." Pete whispers in his ear, enjoying the shudder he receives in response. 

Once Patrick's ready, he lifts off and sinks back down, hands going to Pete's shoulders. "Fuck, I'm- I'm going to fuck you so hard." Pete growls, nipping his lip. Patrick moans shakily in agreement, beginning to bounce in his lap. Pete hisses as his nails dig in, a biting pain that goes straight to his cock. In retaliation to Patrick's obvious attempt to make him come, he ducks down and sucks a rosy nipple into his mouth. This makes Patrick cry out, his cock twitching sharply. They establish a sloppy rhythm, but a rhythm nonetheless. Pete fucks up into him, pounding away as he snaps his hips down, meeting him halfway.

Patrick's head tips back after a few minutes, pretty pink mouth falling open. He lets loose hitching gasps and soft cries that make Pete growl and fuck him harder. When it feels like he can't even shove up any harder, Patrick cries out, "Pete, you- you gotta- shit, harder!" Pete curses and gives it all he's got, shoving up into him as hard as he can. Patrick wails loudly as Pete slams into his prostate continuously. It's hot and absolutely filthy sex. The sounds of Patrick's thighs slapping against Pete's is obscene, and the way Patrick's cock is leaking a steady stream of cum is insanely fucking hot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Pete shouts, tightening his grip on Patrick's hips. Patrick arches towards him and whines low and long, eyes rolling back. It's the most beautiful thing Pete's ever seen and he comes with Patrick clenching around him, crying as he comes himself. "Fuck, 'Trick!" Pete yells out, filling Patrick with his cum.

Patrick comes in ropy spurts across the both of their chests, fingernails biting deep into Pete's shoulders. His body spasms and he has the most beautiful expression on his pink cheeks. He's definitely the hottest person Pete could ever meet.

They come down slowly, chests heaving. Patrick is slumped against him, hands sliding down to rest on the upper part of his chest. They sit there for a few minutes, breaths intermingling, until Patrick lifts his head and says, "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

Pete laughs and helps Patrick up and off of him. His cock slides out and Pete takes a moment to admires his abused hole. Snail trails of Pete's cum slide down Patrick's inner thighs and when he catches Pete looking, he blushes. "Condoms would be less messy." He suggests, attempting to sit and wincing. "Fuck, you fucking destroyed my ass." Patrick complains, eventually sitting with a grimace.

"You're the one who kept begging for it to be harder." Pete reminds, bumping his shoulder and chuckling. He reaches over and grabs a shirt, probably Joe's, and starts wiping the cum off of his chest. He hands it to Patrick, who does the same, but he's blushing even harder now. Pete spots the dark bruises on his hips, shaped like his fingers. Fuck, he hadn't meant to be that rough with his boyfriend. But Patrick was tiny underneath his fleshy hips and thighs, all fragile bones. He supposed he can't do anything about it now.

"I just- you weren't- it wasn't hard enough, okay?" Patrick mumbles, rolling his eyes and looking embarrassed. Pete pulls his boxers and jeans on, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on. Patrick has yet to do so and Pete takes the time to lovingly press kisses across his chest, making his way up to his lips.

When they break apart, Pete smiles. "Whatever. You act like such an innocent virgin when in actuality, you're such a whore for my dick." Pete teases, taking pride in the way Patrick turns red again.

"Only for you." Patrick eventually stammers out, pulling his shirt on. Pete beams at him and begins to suck a mark onto his collarbone as proof of Patrick's statement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry at all


End file.
